I Don't Dance
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: Ike didn't want to dance, and Peach was seemingly fine with it. Instead, they just watched as their friends danced. But when everyone left besides them, Ike began to have second thoughts... Oneshot drabble thingy, and I suppose fluff. Inspired by the song "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice. Ike/Peach, because we REALLY need more of it.


**AN- Ike/Peach, with MANY other pairings, though they're only mentioned. Link/Zelda, Marth/Samus, Meta Knight/Rosalina, Shulk/Lucina, Ganondorf/Palutena. Yes, all shippings I like :) Anyways, this is just a short and sweet thing I wrote after listening to Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" on repeat all day (can you say obsessed? XD). Anyways, hope you enjoy! (Also, I feel like we need more Ike/Peach fanfics or oneshots on here. That pairing is so dang CUTE!)**

* * *

><p>She was so beautiful. The elegance exuding from her entire being was the most wonderful thing he'd seen, and he was ecstatic that he could call her his own.<p>

They sat in the Smash Mansion's Ballroom, off the actual dance floor and instead watching others take to the floor. Ike wasn't paying much attention to the dancing Smashers, or the ones who weren't dancing like himself. His attention was glued to the girl sitting by his side, leaning on his arm. Her soft blonde hair spilled over his shoulder, and her bright blue eyes were excited while watching the dancing people.

Peach was wonderful, and she was his.

The music blaring around the room was some obscure rock song of some sort, and Ike couldn't help but wonder where the DJ, Yoshi, was finding the songs he played. The mercenary wasn't interested in dancing at the moment, but when the rock song ended to be replaced by a slow song meant for couples, he could sense Peach's eagerness to dance with him.

Ike still was having reservations on dancing, so he looked around to see who else was going to dance to the couple's song. Zelda had pulled Link onto the dance floor, where they waltzed gracefully. Marth and Samus looked to be content just sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else, until Pit ran over, grabbed both their hands, and pulled them onto the floor. Lucina and Shulk were already dancing slowly, and Ganondorf was dancing with the tall goddess Palutena. Heck, even Meta Knight was dancing with Rosalina (well, trying to, anyways).

Ike looked to Peach, who looked as if she was itching to jump up and dance, but the mercenary made no move to bring her. He was afraid his two left feet would ruin everything between them. So instead, they watched their friends all dance with the ones they loved.

"Do you want to dance?" Peach's big eyes looked to Ike, and he panicked internally.

"Umm…"

Peach put a gloved finger to his lips. "It's fine if you don't want to. We can just watch."

Ike knew it wasn't 'fine,' but he didn't protest. He really didn't want to dance…

* * *

><p>Everyone had left. Ike was still sitting on the sidelines with Peach, who had fallen asleep on his arm. Though the appendage was long numb, the mercenary didn't want to wake the princess, so he instead let her sleep.<p>

And while she slept, his guilt was building. He hadn't danced with her, though he knew how much she wanted to. He felt awful, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Or was there?

Ike was startled out of his thoughts when Peach sighed contentedly, stretching and sitting up.

"Well, that was fun." The princess said, though Ike knew she was lying. "I think I'll retire now, though."

Both standing, Peach smiled and gave Ike a peck on the cheek before starting to walk out of the large ballroom.

"Peach, wait!" Ike called, and the princess stopped a few yards away from him.

"Yes, Ike?"

Ike swallowed, before offering his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Peach tilted her head, confused, and Ike quickly tried to explain.

"I didn't dance with you earlier, and I know you wanted to."

Peach smiled slightly. "Oh Ike, its fine."

"No," the mercenary interrupted quietly, "it's not fine. You want to dance, and I want to dance with you. I want you to be happy."

Peach giggled lightly, "Oh Ike! No one's here, though, and there isn't any music!"

"I can manage," the mercenary smiled slightly, "if you can."

Now smiling widely, the princess walked forwards took the mercenary's hand, and they both stepped onto the dance floor. Ike slipped his hand around her waist, and Peach's gloved hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

Ike started slowly, before spinning her round and round in circles, Peach laughing brightly. They waltzed gracefully around the ballroom, and for those precious moments, Ike forgot dancing wasn't his style.

He'd do anything for her, anywhere, and that included dancing to imaginary music in an empty ballroom.

And they danced.


End file.
